Si on sourit aux anges, on ne leur en veut pas
by Saluzozette
Summary: C'est un champs perdu dans la campagne anglaise.Il est pentu, parfait pour y faire des roulades. L'herbe est si haute qu'elle vient effleurer du bout des doigts les feuilles basses des cerisiers. Le ciel est bleu et les quelques nuages qui y passent ne font que renforcer le sentiment de sérénité qui s'en dégage. Et là, allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, un rouquin sourit aux anges.


C'est un champs perdu au milieu de la campagne anglaise. Il est pentu, parfait pour y faire des roulades. L'herbe est si haute qu'elle vient effleurer du bout des doigts les feuilles basses des cerisiers. Le ciel est bleu et les quelques nuages qui y passent ne font que renforcer le sentiment de sérénité qui s'en dégage.

Et là, allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, au milieu du bouquet hétéroclite de fleures sauvages, un rouquin sourit aux anges. Ses cheveux mi-longs font comme une auréole autour de sa tête et ses paupières clauses donnent l'impression qu'il dort. Là, étendu les bras en croix et les jambes écartées, il inspire doucement, profondément. Comme pour imprimer chaque senteur de cette journée d'été. Ses doigts tremblent légèrement, comme si sa main allait se fermer sur celle de quelqu'un. Sa tête est légèrement penchée sur la gauche, du côté de sa bonne oreille. L'autre manque à l'appel. Il sourit.

_« Forge ! »_

_Dans un soupire agacé, il se redresse. Il marmonne une vague insulte à propos d'un « frère casse-pied » et bascule la tête en arrière pour regarder venir Fred, qui dévale la pente._

_Il est en tout point pareil à lui. La seule différence notable est qu'il a ses deux oreilles. Un immense sourire est collé sur ses lèvres. Il cour dans la descente pour rejoindre son frère qui ne peut que se demander quand est-ce qu'il va se casser la figure._

_Ça ne loupe pas. Brusquement, le nouveau venus se prend les pieds dans une racine et bascule en avant. Avec un cris de surprise, il se met à tournebouler, laissant échapper par-ci par-là de petits glapissements de douleur._

_Avec un grand sourire narquois, l'autre tend une jambe en travers du chemin de la boule humaine. Quand elle parvient à sa hauteur, il lui donne un coup de pied et attrape un bras qui dépasse de façon à la faire s'arrêter. Puis il reprend sa position première et s'allonge dans l'herbe, les mains sous la tête._

_« T'es pas doué Gred, est sa seule remarque._

_- La vache, ça fait mal ! » Proteste l'arrivant en se frottant les genoux._

_L'autre ne répond pas. Il est repartit dans son monde mental et savoure simplement la douceur du vent sur son visage. Mais il ne le dira certainement pas à son jumeau, qui ne manquerait pas de se foutre de lui._

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_- Rien._

_- C'est passionnant. »_

_Avec un soupire d'aise, Fred s'assoit aux côtés de son frère. Un long silence passe, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble avoir envie de briser. Le seul son qui leur parvient est le chant des oiseaux et celui du vent qui siffles dans les branche. Les nuages semblent courir dans le ciel comme au devant d'un ennemi invisible. George inspire de nouveau profondément, incroyablement bien._

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demande-t-il enfin._

_- Hum... De quoi ? Marmonne Fred qui semble émerger._

_- Pourquoi t'es venu ? Maman à besoin de quelque chose ?_

_- Hein ? Oh, non rien. Je me demandais juste où tu étais._

_- Et comment tu m'as trouvé ?_

_- Tu oublie que tu es mon jumeau Forge. J'ai la carte du maraudeur dans la tête pour savoir où tu te trouve. »_

_Avec une grimace septique, l'autre se redresse. Devant le regard que lui lance son frère, Fred éclate de rire._

_« Des fois t'es vraiment débile mon pauvre vieux ! Nan, j'ai juste demandé à Bill. _

_- Pourquoi spécialement à Bill ?_

_- Parce que je sais que ce que tu ne me dis pas, tu le lui dit à lui. »_

_Il y a comme un regret dans la voix de Fred et George baisse la tête. Même s'il partage presque tout avec son jumeau, il y a quand même des choses qu'il ne peut pas lui dire. Des choses qu'il a besoin de confier avec quelqu'un qui ne se moquera pas de lui à chaque phrase. Fred est la personne la plus importante dans sa vie mais des fois, son caractère n'est pas facile._

_« Je dis à Bill ce que tu dis à Charlie, répond-il à mi-voix._

_- Je sais, acquiesce son frère. C'est pour ça que je ne te le reproche pas. On est tout les deux un peu trop dingue pour pouvoir tout se dire. C'est tout. »_

_Le sourire à retrouvé sa place sur le visage de Fred. Il se laisse tomber en arrière et adopte la position qu'avait George plus tôt._

_« Par contre je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de cet endroit ! Il est juste génial !_

_- Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas envie que tu vienne te casser la gueule dans la pente. » Réplique George d'un ton narquois._

_Il ne récolte qu'un coup de pied et éclate de rire._

_« Sans te foutre de ma gueule Forge, pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? Demande Fred avec curiosité._

_- On a toujours tout partagé depuis qu'on est né, marmonne son jumeau, honteux. Mais ce champs était le mien. Tu ne le connaissais pas. Pour la première fois j'avais vraiment quelque chose à moi. »_

_Un long silence suit. Un long silence pendant lequel Fred fixe le ciel sans rien dire. _

_« Gred ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demande le rouquin avec angoisse._

_- Il est pas à toi ce champs, répond l'autre d'une voix malicieuse. Il est au vieux d'à côté._

_- T'es con. »_

_Avec un sourire, George donne un coup de coude à son frère. Il ne lui en veux pas._

_« En tout cas ici on est bien, reprend Fred avec un sérieux si soudain que son frère fronce les sourcils._

_- C'est vrai, répond-il prudemment._

_- Forge, je veux que tu me promette quelque chose ! » S'exclame l'autre avec un grand sourire._

_Il s'est mit debout et surplombe son jumeau de toute sa taille. Le soleil qui commence à décliner joue dans ses cheveux comme dans un prisme et donne l'impression que sa tignasse prend feu. George à brusquement une terrible envie de se foutre de sa gueule mais il pince les lèvres et se redresse avec un regard curieux._

_« Ça dépend, réplique-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_- Si je meurs, je ne veux pas être enterré. » Répond Fred._

_C'est si soudain que la gorge de George se noue brusquement. Qu'est ce qu'il dit comme horreurs celui-là ! Et pourquoi maintenant ?_

_« Dis pas de conneries, tente-t-il de plaisanter en camouflant sa voix tremblante. Tu vas pas mourir._

_- On ne sait pas Forge, réplique son frère en lui tournant le dos. Il peut se passer n'importe quoi. Je peux mourir, comme tu peux mourir, comme Bill où Ginny peuvent mourir. C'est la guerre au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué. Il peut se passer n'importe quoi. »_

_Le ton de sa voix est léger et pourtant George sent qu'il est sérieux. Fred regarde la vallée par dessus les arbres, comme si son jumeau n'était pas là où ne pouvait pas protester. Et George le sait. La guerre est là, c'est une réalité. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont tranquillement en train de parler dans un champs que personne ne meurt à cet instant. Qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver demain ?_

_Sans un mot, le rouquin se lève et prend place à côté de son frère._

_« Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être enterré ? Demande-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation tout à fait banale._

_- C'est nase d'être enterré, répond Fred avec une grimace. T'es enfermé dans une boite jusqu'à ce que tu pourrisse et.. Yah ! Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant, c'est tout. »_

_Amusé par la grimace de son frère, George sourit. Même sur des sujets aussi grave, Fred est incapable de rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes. C'est une de leur plus grandes différences. Fred est incapable de voir les limites alors que George peut les appréhender. Mais pour le coup il est bien obliger d'être d'accord. Vu sous cet angle, l'enterrement n'est pas génial._

_« OK Gred, t'as gagné. Moi non plus je veux pas être enterré. J'préfère encore l'incinération._

_- C'est exactement ça Forge ! S'exclame son jumeau en se tournant vers lui d'un air excité. Je veux être incinéré ! Et ici très exactement._

_- Pardon ? »_

_Estomaqué, George fixe son frère qui hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. Il ne peux pas penser sérieusement ce qu'il dit. Réfléchir à la mort n'est déjà pas agréable mais décider d'où où doit être brûlé n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Alors pourquoi Fred choisit-il ce champ qu'il découvre pour la première fois ?_

_« Mais... Pourquoi ?_

_- Des fois t'es vraiment long à la détente frangin, constate son jumeau en riant. Ce champ, il est à qui ?_

_- Au vieux d'à côté ? Répond George d'une voix narquoise._

_- Débile, réplique Fred en lui donnant un coup sur le crâne. Ce champs c'est le tient, c'est toi qui l'a dit. C'est pour ça._

_- C'est tout ?_

_- C'est déjà pas mal ! »_

_Faussement vexé, Fred croise les bras. Bizarrement, George sent un sourire poindre aux coins de ses lèvres. Il entoure les épaules de son frère d'un bras et lui donne un gentil coup de tête._

_« Fais pas la tronche ! J'ai compris ! Alors moi aussi, si je meurs je veux être enterré dans un endroit rien qu'à toi. Par contre il faudra que tu fasse venir les autres bien sûr._

_- Évidemment, répond Fred avec un sourire. Bon, en attendant je vais rentrer à la maison. Maman a dis que Bill avait peut-être des nouvelles de Ron._

_- À bon ? Mais où ? Quand ?_

_- Bah j'en sais rien moi. Tu viens ? »_

_George regarde son frère qui commence déjà à remonter la pente. Il lui sourit._

_« Par devant, je te rejoins plus tard. »_

_Avec un haussement d'épaule, Fred reprend son ascension. George le suit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les arbres puis fait de nouveau face à la vallée. La journée commençait à tomber de toute manière. Il aurait bientôt fallut rentrer._

_Le rouquin songe de nouveau à ce qu'a dit son jumeau et son cœur se serre un peu. La guerre est là. N'importe qui peut mourir. S'est maintenant qu'il faut profiter._

« Attention ! »

Avec un grand sourire, il se redresse. Juste à temps pour recevoir un gamin à poils roux sur le dos.

« Bouh ! Hurle le gosse.

- Même pas peur ! » Réplique-t-il.

D'un simple mouvement d'épaule, il le fait basculer sur ses genoux et attaque son ventre. Le gosse se met à hurler.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais à mon frère ? S'écrit une voix aiguë à côté de George. Je vais t'apprendre moi ! »

Ni une ni deux, la fillette saute sur les épaules du rouquin et entreprend de lui faire lâcher prise. Et à peine ses bras se sont-ils un peu relâché que le garçon, vif comme l'éclaire, lui échappe.

« Je suis libre ! Roxanne, tu m'as sauvé la vie !

- Je suis là pour ça, voyons, répond la dite Roxanne d'une voix malicieuse.

- Fait gaffe Fred, le prévient George. Elle est capable de monnayer ta libération contre une semaine de corvée vaisselle.

- Quoi ? Alors là, plutôt mourir! Jamais de la vie ! »

D'un bond, le gamin s'éloigne de sa sœur. Sœur qui, visiblement décidée à être payé, se lance aussitôt à sa poursuite.

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, George les observe. Fred est aussi roux que Roxanne est brune mais les deux ont les cheveux crépu de leur mère. Par contre, la fillette à de magnifique yeux verts, héritage de George. Leurs peaux café au lait rappellent au rouquin la teinte magnifique de celle d'Angelina.

Doucement, une main glisse sur son épaule. Avec un sourire, il lève la tête et admire la femme de sa vie. Ses lourds cheveux noirs lui tombent en cascade sur les épaules et ses yeux noirs brillent de mille feux. Merlin qu'elle est belle ! Quand elle se rend compte qu'il la détaille, elle laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Qu'est ce que tu me fais là ? Demande-t-elle en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Je me rendais juste compte de la chance que j'avais. »

Elle sourit et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi on n'est pas revenus ici plus tôt ?

- J'étais pas près, répond-il en sentant soudain son souffle s'accélérer. Je ne pouvais pas. Je suis désolé.

- C'est rien mon cœur. C'est pas grave. »

Avec douceur, elle vient poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le calmer. Enivré par son odeur, George la serre contre lui.

« Maintenant ça va mieux ? Demande-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Sinon on ne serait pas là, banane.

- Ne m'appelle pas banane ! »

Dans un éclat de rire, il l'empêche de se dégager et efface sa colère boudeuse d'un baiser sur la joue.

« Boude pas ! Se lamente-il. Si tu boude mon cœur va tomber en miette ! Pardonne moi, je t'en pris !

- Bon d'accord. Mais seulement parce que je ne veux pas élever les deux gamins toute seule.

- Tu es cruelle !

- Oui, très. »

De nouveau, George éclate de rire. Aussitôt, la jeune femme consent à sourire et s'installe plus confortablement sur ses genoux.

« Alors, réponds-moi sérieusement maintenant, demande-t-elle. Ça va mieux ?

- Sincèrement Angie, si ça n'allait pas mieux, je serais en train de pleurer.

- Moi aussi, souffle-t-elle.

- J'ai respecté sa volonté mais je ne pouvais pas revenir. S'était trop tôt. Maintenant on est là, on va mieux. C'est tout. »

Légèrement tremblante, Angelina pose sa tête contre la clavicule du rouquin et pousse un profond soupire.

« Il me manque encore...

- À moi aussi. »

En silence, il pose doucement son menton sur les cheveux de sa femme et la serre plus fort.

« Mais tu ne pense pas qu'il serait heureux de nous voir comme ça ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Peut-être...

- C'est sûr mon cœur. Je connais mon frère. S'il nous voyait, il se marrerait c'est évident. »

Tendrement, George embrasse la jeune femme sur la tempe. Elle semble se détendre un peu et redresse le visage pour unir leur lèvres.

Leur étreinte dur longtemps. Il n'existe plus personne autour. Rien qu'eux deux. Elle à la peau si noire et lui aux cheveux si roux. Elle si forte et si tendre à la fois et lui, moqueur et sécurisant en même temps. Eux deux, ensemble, pour toujours.

« Beurk, c'est dégoûtant.

- T'as raison Fred. Yark. »

Amusé, George lève les yeux vers ses enfants et leur tire la langue.

« Bah quoi ? Vous voulez pas un petit frère où une petite sœur ?

- J'ai le droit de donner mon avis ? Demande Angelina en lui pinçant l'oreille.

- Ça ne te dit pas mon cœur ? Un troisième bébé, rien qu'à nous. Ces deux là on les a raté, faut se rendre à l'évidence. Mais on peut réessayer.

- Méchant ! S'écrit le petit rouquin avec un sourire rieur.

- Tu crois qu'on t'a choisit nous ? Renchérit sa sœur en tirant la langue à leur père.

- Je rigole ! Vous avez pas d'humour les mômes. »

Sous le sourire amusé de leur mère, les deux gamins se laissent tomber dans l'herbe aux côtés de leur parents. Mais très vite Fred se redresse.

« M'an ! Y'a les cousins qui ont organisé un match de Quidditch. Je peux y aller ?

- Moi aussi, moi aussi ! S'écrit Roxanne en bondissant sur ses pieds. S'teu plaît maman ! S'teu plaît !

- Vous arrivez à rentrer tous seuls ?

- Évidement ! Répliquent les deux enfants d'une seule voix.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais à condition que vous ne dérangiez pas vos grand-parents !

- Et moi, mon autorisation elle ne compte pas ? Demande George faussement boudeur alors que ses enfants s'éloignent déjà.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux. C'est ça l'autorité maternelle. De toute façon tu leur aurais dit non ?

- Certainement pas ! Je leur aurais demandé si je pouvais jouer. »

Angelina éclate rire et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« En faite, t'es resté un grand gamin. » Plaisante-elle en se levant.

George fait un sourit légèrement triste à sa femme.

« Un jeune adulte oui. Mais un grand gamin non. Je ne suis plus un enfant Angie. Je ne serais jamais plus un enfant.

- Je sais... »

Alors que le rouquin baisse la tête, sa femme s'accroupit face à lui et l'oblige à redresser le menton.

« Et tant mieux, chuchote-elle. J'ai aimé le Fred adolescent. Mais c'est avec le George adulte que je veux faire ma vie.

- Tu m'as l'air plutôt bien partit. »

Ils s'embrassent une dernière fois puis Angelina commence à remonter la pente.

« Tu vas où ? Demande le rouquin.

- Je retourne au Terrier. Ta sœur voulait me parler à propos d'un anniversaire surprise pour Percy.

- C'est cool d'être tenus au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans sa famille. » Raille-t-il.

Elle lui tire la langue et reprend son chemin. Avec un grand sourire, George se rallonge dans l'herbe et inspire profondément. Oui, son jumeau est mort. Oui, il a mis longtemps à s'en remettre. Mais maintenant il va mieux. Il est heureux. Et connaissant Fred, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulut pour lui.

Rien que pour une minute, George décide brusquement de croire au paradis et à tout le reste. Ses yeux verts tournés vers l'azure, il imagine son frère qui le regarde du haut de son nuage.

« Je suis de retour Gred. Je me suis remis. Tu m'attends là haut ? Comme ça on pourra faire chier le bon dieu. Je t'aime mais je ne vivrais pas dans ton souvenir. Je préfère me tourner vers l'avenir. Part devant, je te rejoinds plus tard. »

C'est un champs perdu au milieu de la campagne anglaise. Il est pentu, parfait pour y faire des roulades. L'herbe est si haute qu'elle vient effleurer du bout des doigts les feuilles basses des cerisiers. Le ciel est bleu et les quelques nuages qui y passent ne font que renforcer le sentiment de sérénité qui s'en dégage.

Et là, allongé dans l'herbe fraîche, au milieu du bouquet hétéroclite de fleures sauvages, un rouquin sourit aux anges.


End file.
